Knock Knock
by EmeraldGreenz
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor years ago, Spyro finally lives a comfortable and stable life. Though one question always lingered on his mind: Where was Cynder? Soon after Malefor's defeat she had disappeared. Wait, who's at the door? (Very much a one shot)
1. Chapter 1

"Cynder?" Spyro had just opened the door to find the black dragoness standing there with a drunk smile.

"Hey Spryo, mind if I stay over?" Cynder was already inside examining the house. "Woah, this place is so cute."

Spyro looked around his house, true, it was small, but he didn't need much. Besides, he spent most of his time not at home so a large mansion, that some thought the ' _savior of the world'_ should have, would not be convenient. _And he was alone._ He shut the door. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"You," Two hands reached around his head and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was sloppy on Cynder's part, and she tasted, heavily, like alcohol, which confirmed his theory that she was drunk. Cynder giggled as she pulled away her blush becoming even darker, it looked good on her black skin. "Where did you learn to kiss?"

Spyro tried to reply to no avail, he started to feel Cynder's poison coursing through his body. He became slightly scared of the smaller girl. She smiled, "Let's get this off of you." Cynder pulled Spyro's shirt off. She ran her hands across his chest as she giggled again, slightly more menacing this time, "I've wanted to do this for _years_."

Her face seemed to blank as a thought came to her. "Oh," Her face immediately lightened, "I should join you."

Spyro barely had time to process what Cynder meant before she ended up with nothing but a bra on, which she was struggling to take off. However, he did have a second to look over her body: her black skin with the pink 'underbelly' that went down from her neck to her tail, her wings with the pink membrane, the symbols that covered her body, her hair that was cut short and spiky, and her pussy that was already- yep, just as Spyro had remembered her except she was a bit taller now, and she had clothes on the majority of the time they were traveling.

"Ah ha," Cynder managed to unclasp her bra. She looked back to Spyro and giggled again, "Let's continue." Her hands found their way to the waistband of his grey sweatpants. She looked up at him with barely contained humor as she pulled down his pants. The unluckiness of Spyro was amplified because of his lack of underwear… shut up it was laundry night. Cynder's left hand reached around to grope his ass while her right went down to lightly squeeze his balls. She then began to stroke his erect dick. Spyro would have flinched if his body was not paralysed, the reason being mal-intent. She rolled onto the balls of her feet using Spyro's dick as a crutch to whisper into his ear, except it wasn't a whisper, it was more of a hiss. His body took it as a command to lay down, Cynder going down with him.

She began simple, deciding to blow Spyro first instead of directly fucking him, or having him fuck her? Cynder thought on the subject while bobbing her head up and down Spyro's dick. It was a bit sloppy, but she hoped Spyro enjoyed it. Her slow licks continued for a minute slowly edging Spyro on. She lifted her head and smiled as she crawled forward over Spyro and straddled his pelvis trying to line up his dick with her pussy like he was a toy. Cynder gasped as she went down on him pushing on his chest for support. When Spyro's dick was completely inside her, she let out a short breath before continually repeating the action.

The next few minutes were agonizingly pleasurable for Spyro. Cynder's nails dug into his chest as she succumbed to her own pleasure. Spyro breathed out a heavy breath through his nose as he ejaculated. Cynder sat shivering at the base of his dick as she came down from her orgasm, her nails continued to dig into the yellow part of his chest. She looked up and smiled, she was tired. Cynder managed to wrap her arms around Spyro's head before falling asleep, quietly nuzzling his neck. As she passed out Spyro managed to regain some control over his arms, enough to pull her closer to him in a hug.

With Cynder asleep Spyro still had some unanswered questions. Was this rape? Spyro only had half an answer. He couldn't blame Cynder for anything and it could be seen as his fault for allowing it as she was inebriated, but there was no way he could have predicted what she did. Spyro's second question took over his fluttering mind: Why? Cynder had been missing for years and then she showed up randomly to rape- the jury's still out on that -him? In his honesty, Spyro didn't feel Cynder was very experienced, at least compared to him. His friend Ember taught him everything he knew, and helped him 'practice'. He would, hopefully, talk to her in the morning. Spyro went to sleep, nearly balls deep in the girl who was his companion years ago.

* * *

Spyro woke up first, his body stiff from both the lingering poison and his position on the floor, his arms were still wrapped around Cynder. She woke up soon after, she groaned, "Ugh, my head." She was stunned when she opened her eyes. She tried to pull back before realizing Spyro's arms were around her.

"I'm still paralyzed." Luckily Spyro's mouth was able to work. Cynder's eyes immediately filled with terror, and with a hiss that Spyro barely heard his paralysis wore off. Cynder stood up as Spyro removed his arms. She said nothing as she put on her clothes.

Standing by the door with her hand on the doorknob she spoke one last time, "Just, forget I was here," she left.

Spyro sat on the floor for a minute before looking for his phone. He texted Ember, 'Hey, can you come over I need to talk to you. If I'm still in the shower let yourself in.'

The reply came quickly, 'Be over in a bit 3'

* * *

Ember was lying in bed casually idling on her phone when she received Spyro's text. Excited she sent her reply and got dressed as fast as she could. Well… dressed is a loose term for Ember, in this case 'dressed' would mean wearing underwear, shorts, and a hoodie. She was out the door of her apartment in under five minutes, and at twelve minutes she was already half way to Spyro's house, she spent two minutes petting a neighbor's new dog. Priorities. At seventeen minutes she stood in front of Spyro's front door realizing she forgot her key, damn.

Ember moved to the side of the house, jumped the fence, and continued to the back. She looked up to the open window of the second story bathroom and got an idea. She took off her hoodie revealing her wings and lack of a bra or any type of shirt for that matter. She stretched her wings before launching herself up to the window, she crawled in with ease.

Spyro, of course, was oblivious to Ember's entrance, he was too engrossed in his shower. She decided to join him, partly from needing a shower and mostly to mess with Spyro, and stripped the rest of her clothes before entering the shower. Spyro smiled when she entered. Ember wasted no time cleaning the purple drake while also massaging his muscles. Afterwards Ember took his place and Spyro cleaned her. They dried off afterward. Ember spoke, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," he led the way to his room sounding sheepish, "I um… think I was raped."

Ember was furious for her friend, her tail began lashing back and forth while her wings extended out of instinct, "Who was it? I'll fuck him up!" She would have looked more intimidating if she was wearing clothes. Regardless Spyro instinctively went on the defensive.

"She was very drunk."

"Spyro, that is no excuse to defend… her." she paused, "Why don't you tell me what happened," Ember sat down on the bed, "And who it was."

"It was Cynder." Silence followed as Ember processed the information. He had told her about Cynder before, and she knew a bit herself.

"Go on," Ember spoke slowly. Spyro began his tale.

"Last night I was up late when she knocked. It was clear she was drunk when she forced me to kiss her, little did I know she also paralyzed me with her poison. Then she forced herself on me before passing out on me. When we woke up she left," Both dragons were again silent.

"Lawfully speaking that is rape," She continued, "I do have one question: do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Well it's my day off," Ember laid down on Spyro's bed giving him a silent invitation to join her. Spyro sighed as he complied with her need of cuddles.

* * *

A week had passed since Spyro had seen Cynder. It was his day off again and he decided to go to a coffee shop for lunch. He sat outside, his gaze drifting as he thought back to the battles he fought and those who fought by his side. He thought back to the moment when he mended the world back together. He thought back to Cynder, the way she fought, and the way she would lay her head down after hours of walking… Spyro blinked upon realizing Cynder was sitting next to him with her head down. He reached over and rubbed between her wings.

Cynder spoke first, "I'm sorry, Spyro," She turned her head in his direction. "I'm sorry for running away." Her eyes teared up.

"I don't know what to say to that," Spyro's voice was soft, "But there is a way for you to make up for it." Cynder looked up at him expectantly, "Come and live with me for awhile."

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"You wouldn't be intruding."

"Spyro," Cynder sharply inhaled before looking at him, "I'm pregnant."

At this point Spyro was a little fed up with Cynder, he knew she was scared, so he embraced his darker side, that little voice vowing for control. Spyro wrapped both of his arms around Cynder and pulled her to his chest to whisper in her ear, "You're mine, and I will never let you go again."

* * *

 _Years later._

Cynder woke up before Spyro, again. It was a warm spring morning, and Cynder had to take Aether to school. Though it was a Friday, and like most Fridays she had the day off. Honestly, Cynder enjoyed the monotony of her days: waking up next to Spyro, getting dressed and ready for the day, waking up Spyro, taking Aether to school, working for the day, then coming home to be with her family. Cynder sighed with content and stretched her back and wings before putting on some clothes. She looked into a mirror, her hair had grown out a bit, and she was still very fit. She made her way to Aether's room and leaned on the doorframe watching the young blue drake. He was her son and Spyro was her husband, she still couldn't fully believe it.


	2. AN

Author's Notes:

I have decided to write my 'Author's notes' in a separate chapter to not break immersion. Whenever I read fanfiction I am always annoyed by the author's notes being like 'How did you like the chapter blah blah blah.' Ughhh it just seems unprofessional. So instead I am going to put my author's notes in a separate chapter that anyone can read if they want too.

This will literally be my notes after writing the story, and maybe some points I do not think I touched on enough. Maybe some to start a discussion.

First off as a subscriber to Brendaniel (a youtuber who reads fanfiction, mostly smut) I am one to believe the best course of action when writing smut is to keep it relatively simple, I mean only using words like 'dick' and 'pussy' instead of all those other weirder words like 'shaft', 'slit', or 'member' you get the idea (hopefully).

The Equestria girls' characters is to the MLP:FiM ponies

As

This fic's characters is to the Legend of Spyro's dragons

Anyway, I hand wrote this fic about six months ago, transcription is fun.

My most important note would be I am not sure how to correctly write a drunk person, I can only hope I did it right with Cynder.

Also this story was not meant to be entirely smutty, moreso to display a theme.

Ember was designed after a friend of mine who was polyamorous and had little shame. Q_Q

Well my Ember, I did not make the character I just changed her personality (and figure).

Spyro and Cynder are kinda my own rendition of the characters, but Aether is my own cute blue dragon boy!

This is a universe I may explore in the future, but not in the eyes of Spyro and Cynder. Aether and his potential siblings would take the spotlight.

Oh stars some people are going to be pissed with me…

(best first story ever posted)


End file.
